disneysrecessfandomcom-20200214-history
Teacher's Lounge
Not to be confused with Teacher's Lounge. "Teacher's Lounge" is the nineteenth episode of the first season of Recess, which was first broadcast on November 15th, 1997. 'Summary' Intrigued by its secrecy, the gang tries to find out what the Teacher's Lounge looks like, only to be astounded at what they find inside. 'Main Story' After noting that Spinelli's greeting to Gretchen was entirely out-of-context and her remarking with "it's the big day," Gus questioned what they meant but not before the boys could enter. T.J., Vince, and Mikey had all made special efforts with their grooming. Gus continued to question Spinelli on what the boys had apparently remembered, until T.J. told Gus that today was the day that the teachers hand-in their annual budget requests and that one of the students had to deliver the requests to room 101 - the teachers' lounge - in person. After Gus stating that no kid in any school he's been in has ever seen the inside of the teachers' lounge, Spinelli says that it was the same story at Third Street - and that the opportunity wouldn't be blown, again. Vince then tells his story of how he had the chance to see inside the teachers' lounge in the second grade, leading to a flashback of him and the rest of the gang at a young age. He recalls how he knocked on the door, only for a reluctant Mr. Yamashiro; he yanked the papers from Vince's hands from an opening he made in the doorway, not letting Vince take a peek inside the teachers' lounge. The Recess Gang during the flashback. During class, the whole of Miss Grotke's fourth grade class is trying to flatter Miss Grotke into being chosen to look inside the teachers' lounge. After which, she realises that she needs to chose a student to deliver the budget request; Miss Lemon interrupts, when Miss Grotke answers her call she asks for "them budget requests." Miss Grotke states that usually she would send them down with a student, to which Lemon replies that Principal Prickly wanted her to assemble them, "personal like." Trying to digest the news that they'll never see inside the teachers' lounge, the gang takes turns to paint a mental picture on what the interior of teachers' lounge would look like - before coming to the conclusion that they needed to break-into there. After wanting to get pass Miss Finster, they attempt to employ The Cryer Kid's services. He offers the full service priced at two dollars, to which they reach a compromise of ninety-eight cents (the gang's total financial assets) and two of Mikey's winger dingers. After the Cryer Kid starts sobbing, Ms. Finster rushes to his aid - leaving the entrance to the school unwatched. After they proceed down the hallway, Spinelli uses one of hair hair pins on the door's lock mechanism. Unwittingly, they alert Mr. Yamashiro, who is in the lounge (and, according to Gretchen, must about just live in the teachers' lounge.) T.J. tells enquires on Miss Grotke's location, stating that her lime-green convertible's on fire in the parking lot. To which, Yamashiro replies that she doesn't drive one of those cars... he does. After Yamashiro stormed out the lounge and down the hallway, the gang take that well-awaited look into the teachers' lounge. They were disappointed: it was barren; it looked unkempt; and the view from where they were standing was uninspiring to say the least. They were very distraught and left soon after. Immediately, Yamashiro returns and curses the "pranksters" who said his car was on fire. He goes over the the coffee machine to activate a hidden room, revealing it to be one of luxury where the teachers are present. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes